The Soulsteel Alchemist
by Badawada
Summary: Xion - A mysterious, sassy girl who has an unknown past. This sunglasses wearing, satchel bearing, slightly tanned girl is determined for no-one to discover her hidden history, the thing that she has avoided all her life. Deciding to join the Elrics on their quest. The thing is... She knows what she's running from, but who is she running to?
1. Chapter 1: The Homeless Alchemist

On a large group of hills, lies the peaceful village of Resembol. Home to the only auto-mail engineers for miles, the locals make good money there. If they couldn't do odd jobs, the other locals made more good money farming. The rest moved out on to more prosperous buisness. However, the amount of alchemists that came from this town is next to nothing, and only three alchemists were born there. Two of them turned out to be the greatest in the world.

But our story begins someplace else in a different time.

It begins in Central, precisely 4 years later. A young girl was strolling the busy streets of the capital, her red eyes shifting from side to side occasionally. Her legs strode on, as if she was in a rush and a leather satchel hung by her legs. Although she was new to the town, she knew exactly where to go, or it looked like it. In fact, she had no-where to stay. The girl walked past many houses, turned many corners and braved many dangers, until her legs wouldn't carry her. She looked up, and sighing, she sat down on the pavement, hunched in the dead-end.

It just so happened that the girl was me.

It was nearly midnight, and closing my eyes, I gradually fell asleep, only to be woken up roughly a few hours later.

"Hey, you're not permitted to stay here!" A man shouted from the end of the street. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. "Unless you are useful to the millitary, of course." He added, sneering. By now I was standing, looking at him judgementally. I clapped twice and slammed my hands onto the ground.

CRASH

I guess I overdid it a little. The ground was rocky and uneven, and littered in debris. Not really an enviroment to sleep in, eh? Exhaling, I did it again, and the road was good as new.

"Now go away." I told the man casually, sitting down in the corner again. Soon, his flustered face and his blue millitary uniform was gone. Probably into the building.

"A millitary base? Probably the main one, since I'm in Central." I said quietly to myself, shading myself from the sun with my hands. I closed my eyes once again, slowly drifting into sleep.

I was awoken again half an hour later.

* * *

"Can't a girl get some sleep around here?!" I cursed at the person in front of me. I looked at the man standing there. His hands were in his pockets and he was bending down, smiling at me.

"Oh, are you here to kick me outta here or something?" I sighed, picking up my bag. He laughed, then offered his gloved hand out to me.

"I hear you have amazing alchemy skills." He smirked. I took his hand and stood up, brushing my clothes.

"It's nothing to brag about." I added.

"And modest too!" The man smiled again. "My name is Lt. Colonel Mustang."

I raised an eyebrow. I've heard of Mustang before. Many times.

"Oh, so you're The Flame Alchemist then, huh? It's nice to meet you, Lt. Colonel."

He nodded.

"Do you have parents?" A girl beside him asked. Her blonde hair was tied up and her bang covered one of her eyes.

"Nuh, it's just me." I answered casually. My black gloved hand stratched the back of my head nervously.

"Do you have a transmutation circle on your hand behind the glove?" Another asked. I shook my head, taking of both gloves. Two metal hands were placed where flesh ones should be, their cogs whirring inside. Many murmmurs circulated among the small group that was sent outside.

"The name's Xion. **(Zee-On)**" I added casually. "Xion Aaron."


	2. Chapter 2: The Train

I pushed my sunglasses up the bridge of my nose slightly as I walked down the street. Looking at the flimsy piece of paper in my hands, I wondered why the Colonel asked me to go pn the train to the Eastern military base. I know he works there, but I'm not that great of an alchemist.

Am I?

I shook the thought out of my head as I strolled down the street, nearing the train station. Seat 4b, I guess? Compartment 5, carriage 2. I wonder if there'll be anyone in the same compartment. The Colonel also gave me a note, reading:

_If anyone else comes in the compartment, open this letter._

_- C.M._

I sighed, shaking my head. The Colonel sure can be a mysterious type when he wants to, as well as a bloody pervert. I sat down in my reserved seat after the conductor stamped my ticket, and soon I was being carried off.

I opened the satchel, and got out a sketchbook and a few pencils. Flipping to a page, I started to finish a sketch of mine. It was of my hometown. Sitting there, in the picture, was of me and my best friend. In the window of her house was her friends, who were brothers.

Their names were on the tip of my tounge.

* * *

After I finished, I stretched out, pushing my sunglasses up my nose again and stared out the window for a seemingly endless amount of time, until the compartment door slid open again, revealing a man in armour and a familiar face. I scrunched my eyebrows, racking my brain for answers.

"I recognise you." I heard a voice from opposite me say. I looked up at the small boy, who I noticed was actually taller than me.

"Same... Oh, I just remembered something." I said, taking out the letter.

"So... What do you do?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm homeless, but I just recived a job offer. I'm heading there now." I answered, opening the letter carefully.

_Dear Xion,_

_The person sitting opposite you is The Fullmetal Alchemist. He isn't aware of your existence yet, but I'm sure you'll tell him soon._

_C.M._

I sighed, leaning back into my seat.

"You're a State Alchemist. Aren't you?" I said casually. They both looked shocked.

"Fullmetal."

"Y-yeah, how did you know that?"

I tapped the letter beside me.

"It's from Colonel Mustang."

We stayed silent for a moment.

"My name's Edward Elric."

I paused for a moment. I suddenly remembered my friends' names.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"Oh my god."

"What?!"

"It's me. It's Xion."

"Oh my god."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3: A Near Breath-Taking Event

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family:  
Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;  
text-align: justify;""You just disappeared one day!  
What happened?!" Al exclaimed, leaning over to me. I shrugged./p 


	4. Chapter 4: The Flame Alchemist

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family:  
Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;  
text-align: justify;"As the Train rolled into the platform,  
we threw the tied up and beaten gang onto the ground in front of the military./p 


End file.
